


Forbidden Attraction

by BlueSeraphos



Series: Forbidden Attraction [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: DOES THIS COUNT AS LIME? I HAVE NO IDEA, F/M, HOHOHO it’s my first lime, This Nao isn’t the same Nao for the other fanfic I’m in the process of writing, hope you like it, more to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSeraphos/pseuds/BlueSeraphos
Summary: “Ah...” Nao moaned softly and he jolted as his sensitive nose picked up a sweet aroma that he was familiar with coming from the tent. It was what females smelt of when they saw him without his mask. Arousal. ( I’m terrible at writing summaries so this is an extract of the lime :) )





	Forbidden Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a lime, please don’t be too harsh on me, I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions, please comment! I’ve already wrote 2 other parts to this, working on the 3rd one now.   
> The first part is Nao’s POV and the second is Kakashi, don’t get too confused!

They were on a C-ranked mission to capture four bandits who were wanted for raping young girls when Nao was struck. 

It should have been an easy mission. Four civilian bandits were easy for a jonin-sensei and three genins with 2 years of experience to subdue. ( Sakura was sick with a cold and couldn’t come. )Except, the information provided was wrong. One of the bandits had basic Shinobi training. 

Nao was just defending against her opponent when a senbon struck her arm. “Ah!” She cried, sudden pain lacing through her right arm. Three heads, all wearing Konoha’s sigil turned to Nao instantly, eyes narrowing upon the sight of the senbon in her arm. 

Angered at the fact that she was caught off guard, she finished her opponent ruthlessly, using a Katon jutsu to burn him alive. 

“Onee-chan! You got hurt!” Naruto rushed over and started to fuss over Nao, Sasuke following him with a slightly worried ‘hn’. He started hovering around her as Kakashi-sensei finished cleaning up. 

“Naruto, calm down. It’s just a senbon, I’m fine! See?” Nao gently pulled out the senbon, a prick of blood appearing on her skin. 

“Maa, it could be poisoned, Nao-chan. Be more aware of your surroundings next time, okay?” Kakashi-sensei eye smiled at her as he deftly plucked the senbon from her fingers, scrutinising it. 

“I’m immune to most poisons, sensei.” Nao pouted as she crossed her arms, a red tint on her cheeks. She still harboured a crush on Kakashi from her previous life, and couldn’t help blushing slightly when he was close to her. 

“Maa, it doesn’t seem like poison, though I could be wrong. Nao-chan, how do you feel now?” Kakashi carefully put away the senbon as he looked at Nao. 

She huffed lightly and looked away. “Just a bit dizzy and hot.” 

“Hot? Does Nee-chan have a fever?” Naruto wailed, as Sasuke whacked his head. 

“Hn, Dobe. She said she was dizzy too.” 

“Shut up, teme! I heard that too!” 

Kakashi cut them off as he peered at Nao, whose face was getting redder. “Break it up, my cute Genin. We’ll be camping here tonight, I don’t want to risk whatever poison Nao has spreading to the rest of her body. Naruto, Sasuke, start setting up the tents. Nao, start the fire. I’ll be back with some game.” 

Barely an hour later, the sun had set, and Nao was only feeling warmer. It had been pretty late when they found the bandits and the genin were tired and ready to sleep. 

“Naruto, share a tent with Sasuke. Nao, you’ll be sleeping further away from them, if you feel worse, inform me. I’ll take first watch.” It was testament to how worried the boys were for her when they didn’t argue or whine about having to share the same tent as she was led to a tent opposite the boys’ ,slightly further away from the camp fire but still visible and close enough to guard. It was far enough that the boys’ wouldn’t wake if she started to toss and turn due to the poison. 

Nao waved goodnight to the boys and Kakashi-sensei and entered her tent , surprised to find that her sleeping bag had already been laid out. She placed her bag against the closed tent flap and laid back. 

An hour later, beads of sweat were forming on her forehead as she panted softly, twisting and turning her body to try and get rid of the heat. She already took off her jacket, shirt and pants, leaving her in her undergarments. 

She moaned softly as she laid panting on her back, staring up at the tent. She felt so hot! She wanted to take a dip into a river and douse herself in cold water to get rid of the heat and the slight throbbing between her legs. Throbbing between her legs?....

Nao blushed a deep red as she connected the dots to what was in her bloodstream. It wasn’t poison, it was an aphrodisiac drug! She was getting aroused due to the drug. 

Nao was no stranger to arousal. Though she remained a virgin in her past life, she still pleasured herself sometimes and remembered how to do it. 

She was 14 now, and it would be her first time pleasuring herself in this world. Nao shifted slightly and moaned softly as her arousal rubbed against her panties. 

She quickly took them off, not wanting to ruin them and shivered as the cold air was exposed to her. 

“Mmm...” Nao opened her legs and let a hand drift down, running lightly across her skin and making her pant louder. 

“Nao-chan? Are you feeling better?” She jumped as Kakashi’s voice sounded right outside her tent, giving her a fright.

“A-ah, yes, Kakashi-sensei! I’m going to sleep soon!” She called out quietly, giving herself a mental pat on the back for only stuttering slightly. 

“If you need any help, just call!” Nao heard Kakashi moving away from her tent and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She stayed quiet for a while longer to make sure Kakashi couldn’t hear her before she allowed her hand to continue its path. 

Having Kakashi call her suddenly reminded her of her growing crush on him, and she allowed thoughts of him to roam her mind as she finally touched herself. 

“Ahh...” Nao rubbed her clitoris and rolled it between her fingers, biting her lips to not moan out loud. She imagined Kakashi was standing infront of her, staring at her intently while she pleasured herself and felt a burst of arousal go through her.

“Kakashi-sensei...” She muttered under her breath softly. She slipped a finger into her opening and began to slowly finger herself, her other hand going to her chest to play with her nipples. 

Imaging Kakashi was towering over her, maskless with lust in his eyes made her slip another finger in and scissor them, barely managing to quiet her gasp. 

She rocked into her fingers, building a steady rhythm as she softly moaned Kakashi’s name. 

Soon, she could feel her climax building up. She began to speed up, adding a third finger in and shoved her face into the sleeping bag to muffle her loudening cries. 

Imaging that Kakashi was the one fingering her pushed her over as she gave a loud moan, shuddering from her first orgasm. 

“Ah! Kakashi-sensei!....” Her shouts were muffled by the sleeping bag and she laid panting, covered in a sheen layer of sweat. 

She stilled as she came down from her high and abruptly remembered that Kakashi-sensei was not far from her tent and could have heard her. 

Waiting and hearing nothing, she quietly cleaned herself and the sleeping bag, slipping on her panties and shirt before she fell asleep, exhausted.   
—————————————————————————  
Kakashi was worried about his cute little Genin. Somehow, Nao got hit by a poisoned senbon in the fight and it was too late for them to head back to the nearest town, and he didn’t want to injure her further.

So, he gave his Genins instructions on what to do and quietly ran his mind through the list of possible poisons that she could be poisoned with, keeping an eye on her the entire time. 

Kakashi didn’t understand why, but his eye was always drawn to her. Not just his eye, but himself. He couldn’t help noticing when she was sad or when she was happy, giving a bright beam that lit up her face or laughing her tinkling laugh. 

He didn’t want to understand it either, and shoved it away deep into his mind whenever he thought about it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he instructed his genin on their sleeping arrangement and took the first shift, noting the way Nao was flushed slighty and panting softly as she entered her tent. 

He took out his beloved Icha-Icha and began rereading it, keeping half a mind on their surroundings and on Nao, whom he could hear through his enhanced senses through his bloodline. 

Barely an hour into his watch, he noted with increasing worry that Nao was moaning softly in pain and heard a rustle of cloth. 

He quietly moved to stand beside her tent and called out to her, ready to enter and help if needed. 

“Nao-chan? Are you feeling better?” 

He frowned lightly as she replied. “A-ah, yes, Kakashi-sensei! I’m going to sleep soon!” She may not have noticed it, but her voice was higher than usual, and wavering slightly. 

“If you need any help, just call!” He told her and moved away noisily to make sure she thought he was gone. Then he quietly moved back to the side of her tent, and stood silently as he strained to hear her. 

“Ah...” Nao moaned softly and he jolted as his sensitive nose picked up a sweet aroma that he was familiar with coming from the tent. It was what females smelt of when they saw him without his mask. Arousal. 

He felt his skin flush deeply as he connected the dots. Nao has been poisoned by an aphrodisiac drug! He noted distantly at the back of his mind that his other two genin were deeply asleep as he got ready to move away, but froze suddenly when he heard his name. 

“Kakashi-sensei...” was muttered in a quiet moan, and his eye widened as he flushed even deeper, mind instantly trying to picture Nao masturbating... to him. He was horrified as he felt a certain part of him awaken and harden slightly.

Wanting to move but staying in place as his body felt like lead, he heard her try to stifle her little gasp, imaging cute little Nao, blushing as she pinched her nipples and spread her legs out infront of him to reveal her most private part to him... 

He hardened instantly, shame colouring his thoughts. How could his body betray him like that? He was 12 years her senior! She did not deserve to have her perverted sensei lusting after her. But.. he could not stop himself. 

As more breathy moans and quiet pants of his name sounded out into the night, Kakashi gave up and reached into his pants, leaning against the tree next to the tent for support. 

He started with a slow stroke, using his thumb to rub the head and cover it with precum. Shuddering, he lightly dug his finger into the opening, groaning softly as heat streaked through him. He stroked himself fast, clenching his hand around his cock and throwing his head back in pleasure as he heard cloth rustling and squishing sounds, smelling Nao’s arousal increase until it surrounded him, giving him a light headed feeling. 

He bit his lip, panting as he massaged his balls and squeezed them lightly as he moved back to his hard and leaking cock. He didn’t even have to use lube, he was that aroused! 

Suddenly, the sweet attracting smell of her arousal heightened and he knew she was close to the edge. Sure enough, a moment later, a muffled “Ah! Kakashi-sensei!....” was heard and he stifled his groan as he came into his hand with an image of a moaning and squirming Nao moving under him as he pounded into her, walls pressing him closer to the edge. 

He breathed quietly but heavily as he came down from his climax, using his skills as a Jonin to remain unheard. He could still smell the scent of her arousal and sweat permeating the air, and waited until he heard cloth rustling and her quiet breathing signalling she was asleep before moving off to clean himself and his pants. 

He should have felt ashamed of himself. What would Minato-sensei think? He would probably kill Kakashi if he knew he was jerking off to his daughter masturbating. 

But instead, all he could think of was of Nao and her sweet scent, and how he couldn’t wait to smell and hear her again as a small sense of shame lingered in the back of his mind.


End file.
